muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4722
Cold Open Elmo sets up today's theme of building, having made a popsicle stick ramp for Slimey to get into Oscar's trash can. Scene #1 By the Bike Shop, Nina takes care of Rollie, a baby seal, who can only sleep when his cradle is rocked. Zoe and Rosita follow their stray ball to the store and inadvertently wake up Rollie when they request to play with Nina's see-saw. Chris rushes over, in need of Nina's repair expertise over at Hooper's Store. The monsters offer to watch over Rollie while she's gone and being to rock his cradle. Scene #2 Chris demonstrates the problem for Nina - the new soda fountain has a leak and squirts him as he uses it. Nina makes an adjustment and Chris moves away, hoping to avoid getting wet. The fountain manages to squirt him anyway, meaning Nina must continue her repairs. Scene #3 Zoe and Rosita's arms are getting sore from rocking; Rosita believes she'll have to rest them for a month, while Zoe claims she'll have to eat sandwiches with her feet. They both realize they need to find an easier method, or else they'll have to eat feet-flavored sandwiches for a long time. As Zoe sings "Brahms' Lullaby," Rosita proposes they get a sail to rock the cradle, only there's no wind. She then notices the see-saw and believes that they can find a way to connect the two, allowing them to rock it hands-free. Zoe doesn't think it can work, citing that both things move in different directions. Scene #4 The monsters witness Grover making a grocery delivery to Mrs. Crustworthy up above. He places her bags in a basket, which she pulls up to her balcony using a rope and pulley. Due to a lack of eggs at the store, he provides her with a chicken instead, skedaddling as the commotion begins. Rosita becomes inspired - they could connect the cradle and see-saw with a pulley. She remembers there is rope in the store and there's no shortage of wheels around. Scene #4 Nina's repairs to the fountain continue. She believes she has finally fixed it, but Chris rushes outside for safe measure. To their surprise, it finally works. Only now, Chris is soaked by Grover, who is hosing down the sidewalk between deliveries. Scene #4 Nina heads back to the shop, where she finds Rosita and Zoe's pulley system is working perfectly. She compliments their engineering skills and wakes up Rollie to bring him home. The monsters, still with aching arms, feet-five and begin coming up with new invention ideas. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads a song in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Cartoon "B is for Build" - A young girl sings as she builds a play course for her cat. Super Grover 2.0 A squirrel wants to display his giant acorn, but his shelf comes loose. Super Grover 2.0 arrives and tries holding it up, finding that won't work, nor does his sticky tape. The squirrel notices a hole in the shelf and thinks something should go in. Grover plugs a carrot in, which doesn't keep the shelf attached to the tree. The squirrel then notes the hole has ridges, so Grover tries a rigid potato chip that fails too. He finally pulls out a screw, which he thinks is useless. Despite Grover's doubts, the squirrel pulls out his screwdriver and uses the screw to attach his shelf to the tree, keeping it put! An even larger acorn knocks out Grover, which the squirrel also proudly places on his shelf. (shortened intro, ending edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 5. Film A girl and her uncle build a number 5. Elmo's World: Building Things Scene #4 Elmo feels like building some more, so Oscar recommends he build another ramp for Fluffy.